The Long and Winding Road
by LadyIceDragonOTheDarknessFlame
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it is like to be loved? We all do. We spend our lives searching for a purpose and most importantly, we search for a home. This is my story of love and loss as I journey through my own hell. Kurama/OFC and Sakyo/OFC in the first few chapters :D Please read and review!
1. Introductions and False Freedom

**Hello! Welcome to my first story to be read by others! I'll post new chapters hopefully every week! Stay tuned! :D**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what it is like to be loved? Or what loving someone is like? Yeah. I did too. Though, now I won't get to know. I was made like all beings. Intact. Whole. Searching for a purpose and something to love. Most importantly, searching for a home. And here I am, chained to a wall by my wrists. I am vaguely aware of my surroundings at this point. There are blurred shadows looming above me and mumbles of sound all around as the sound of a whip assaults my ears. Wondering how this happened or where I am? Well, here's my story of love and loss lining a long and winding road through hell.

My name is Alexandra Zafrina Theron, just call me Alex though. I am about 5'3, and am built like an athlete as you humans call them. I'm a dragon demon. Not the tiny kind either. I have the ability to look human but in my true form, I am a ruby dragon, the biggest seen so far to be exact. I am the offspring of two dragons who were apparently massive by our standards, but I wouldn't know. I've never met them. From what my adoptive mother told me, they left me in a basket on her doorstep. So since then, I was their baby. I had two younger siblings. A brother, Kuromaru, and a sister, Shizuku. I loved them dearly, though I looked nothing like them. Kuromarus and Shizuku both had dark hair and dark eyes, as opposed to my crimson hair and jade green eyes. I was truly happy here. But all good things come to an end. My family was murdered right in front of my eyes. I fell into the dark abyss of depression, roaming through the woods, hunting and surviving. Until I met my new family. My dad nearly shot me, mistaking me for a lynx cat by my movements. He and mom took me in and started calling me Alex. Though again, my happiness wouldn't last. I was captured during a raid of our village. I don't remember much about how I got to hell on earth. I just woke up here. Underneath the Black Arena as the newest female gladiator.

My wrist burns along with my overly sensitive ears, as they fill with the cries of all the slaves. My neck stings from my new branding, forever binding me to this hellhole. Days pass, maybe even months. I don't know anymore. All I know now are the sounds of anguish and the sting of a whip. My flesh burns with pain. I hear the whispers of a chance for freedom but at what cost? The lives of fifty slaves. We must fight for this freedom, at the entertainment of others. My freedom can be attained. Scratch that. My freedom WILL be attained to get me out of this hellhole.

The harsh light burns my eyes as I enter the arena, maybe walking for the final time of my life. I clutch at the lone dagger in my hand and look around at the other demons around me. These sick humans want to play a game? Then let's play. I feel nothing as I charge the nearest demon. No pain. No remorse. I don't stop slashing until I feel a guard grab me. My freedom. I have it. I finally have my freedom again! Then, suddenly, the dark abyss grabs me in its clutches and I feel nothing again.

I wake up to the chains around my wrist again. _NO. It can't be!_ My freedom was only an illusion. 50 lives lost to an illusion. I try freeing myself but a chuckle interrupts me. I freeze looking up into the eyes of a tiny human. Wait, no. He doesn't have the feel of a human. A demon? I don't ponder it for long as the being speaks to me. "Slave, you have been bought by my master. You are to come with me." I look up at him silently, as he unlocks my shackles. I stand and walk behind him into the light, where darkness envelops me once more.

I awake to a soft feeling against my scarred back. I open my eyes. A bed? What is this? I sit up and look around. Pristine white walls surround me, along with a sparse painting. I move out of the bed and walk to the lone window. Grass? Where am I? Should I not be in the slave quarters? "You're awake," a voice interrupts my thoughts. I whirl around to find myself face to face with a man, who looked no older than I. His long, jet black hair was slicked back and fell to his shoulders. He had a peculiar scar, running from his hairline to his jaw. He had this nonchalant smile plastered on his face, setting his features well. "What is your name, dear?" he asked. Dear? Was I not his slave?

"Alexandra." I replied softly.

"What a beautiful name. Very fitting for a girl like you. I am Sakyo." He said back to me.

"Thank you. Shall I call you master? Like the slave I am." I spit back bitterly.

He chuckles, "There is no need for that. I plan to treat you close to an equal, though as my slave, I ask a few things from you."

"I am in debt to you. I will do whatever for you." I reply, biting my pride back.

He smiles and says, "Rest well, Alexandra. I will return in the morning."

* * *

**That the first chapter of my FIRST EVER fanfiction! Gracias and a cookie for all reading, double the thanks and triple the cookies for those who review! More chapters to come soon! What will Sakyo ask of of sweet Alex? Why does he treat her normally? Find out next time! :D ~Alex 3**


	2. What Sakyo Wants

**Welcome back! Here is the second chapter for The Long and Winding Road! Enjoy! xx :)**

* * *

I awake to a hand on my shoulder, shaking me back and forth. _I am going to brutally murder whoever disturbed my sleep._ I sit up glaring only to see the tiny man from yesterday. His gray hair is shaggy and he is pale. I look at him with wide curious eyes and ask, "Who are you? And why did you awaken me?"

He cackled and said, "Slave, Sakyo may treat you nicely, but that does not mean I will. I am the elder of the Toguro brothers and you shall address me properly. Slaves like you should be locked in a dungeon. Get up. Sakyo has requested your presence." He then left my room wordlessly. _What a prick…. _I get out of bed and look in the mirror. _Jeez.. I look awful! _My bedraggled appearance, marred by scars and cuts, looks completely foreign to me. The last time I looked in a mirror was when I was with my family. I gaze at the bright sky above me. _Kuromaru...Shizuku...I miss you all so much. _I shake my head and my eyes catch sight of a note on my window sill. I walk over to read it and in a thin and looped script the words "**Go to the closet -SN**" were written. _Closet? Why do I get one of those? _ I walk over to what looks to be the closet and find it full of dresses. I find a plain crimson and gold one and slip it on. I brush my hair quickly with my fingers. _Now I am dressed and semi appropriate, I have to find my way to Sakyo… But how to do that? This place is massive! _I walk aimlessly through countless corridors, following instinct until I come across two large wooden doors. _These look important… _I knock timidly and hear a familiar voice.

"Enter." came from the other side of the door. I do as instructed and see Sakyo sitting at his desk. "Ah. Alexandra. Welcome! Come take a seat, dear." I make my way to a leather chair that was placed right in front of his desk.

"Excuse me for being frank, Sakyo, but I am curious. What do you ask of me? What is my price of being here?" I ask quickly. I was truly curious, as I have never been treated so well before. _Must want sex… _I look at his face and that nonchalant smile was there.

"I want you to fight for me." he said. Silence falls in the room.

_Wait, what? _He continues, "I have two prized fighter. The Toguro brothers. And I think a female would add to the demographic and make more money for me. After all, I have seen you fight. I know you are good at it."

"So I am your fighter? Alright. I will do my best for you in return for this new life." I say softly, swallowing my pride. He moves from behind his desk to where I sat and extended his hand to me. I look at him and hesitantly put my smaller hand in his larger one. He pulls me to my feet and into his arms for a hug. I am in shock. I've never been this close to a man. My arms wrap around his larger body hesitantly. His cologne assaults my nose, wrapping around me and drowning me in Sakyo. He moves back and smiles.

"Go back to your quarters. I will send someone to get you later for training. Rest well, Alexandra," he said before pushing me gently to the door. I wander through the countless dark corridors until I find my way back to my room. I change into a pair of cloth pants and a crimson corset with a black backless/sleeveless shirt. My hair is then braided into a side braid while I pull on a pair of ballet flats. _Great. A fighter? Hmm.. Maybe I'll get to fight the prick.. That would be fun. _A knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts. _Must be my trainer. _I move to the door and open it, revealing a tall, muscular man. _He is HUGE._

"I am the younger Toguro brother. You are to come with me and we are to train." He turns and walks away, leaving me to follow. _Oh by the light. I am going to have fun with this! _I smile and follow him, unaware of things to come.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my second chapter! Please leave a comment or a review on how you want this next chapter to go or on how you liked this chapter! How is our lovely protagonist's fight with the younger Toguro going to play out? Find out next time! ~Alex ;)**


	3. Battle Born

_**Welcome back! This is a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer! Enjoy! :) xx**_

* * *

I follow the younger Toguro brother through countless corridors, turning through many hallways. Finally, we stop at two large french doors, into the large empty room. No weapons are in sight here. _Hmm… I guess we are fighting hand to hand…_ The large man finally speaks up, "I am not your opponent. You will fight the weaker demons here." I look up at him, eyes flaring. He just looks down with a poker face. _Great. I wanted to fight him._ The smaller caged doors at the other end of the room opens and a horde of demons run out. _Guess it's time to fight.. _I charge, fists ready. My right hand connects with the jaw of one demon, knocking the jaw off completely. _Interesting.. _I feel nothing. My instincts take over and all I see is red. I am not a just a gladiator. I am battle born. I swing until the only signs of life are my heavy breathing and the silent gaze of the younger Toguro.

I walk over to him and say, "Are there anymore? I wish for a challenge. This was not much of one. As a gladiator, I would consider this an insult to my skills." I am beyond angry at this point. This is not sparring. This is an insult to my pride.

Toguro seems to ignore my glares and says, "Tomorrow. I will take you back to your quarters. Shower and rest." He then walks away from me to the door we entered such a short time ago. I follow in the long walk back to my chambers. _Why can't I fight him? Or that tiny prick. I want to beat him into next century! _I hadn't noticed we approached my room. I ignore the look Toguro gives me and walk into my room, slamming the door. _Oh well.. Time to sleep. _I go to shower and find a vase of roses with a note. "**The flower that blooms in the gale grows to be the strongest. -SN**" I smile and move the roses to the window sill in my room. After I shower and wash the blood from my body, I go back to my room and ponder my situation for a while. _Why does Sakyo treat me so well? I have to know. _I grab a simple crimson and gold kimono and walk out of my room. I walk in silence, trying to find my way to Sakyo's room. I walk down a corridor and find two large french doors with the initials "SN" carved into them. _This must be his personal quarters. _I raise my hand, hovering over the dark wood. Gathering my courage, I softly knock on the wood, resounding through the empty hallways.

"Come in." I hear Sakyo say in his deep baritone. I softly enter his lavish room, with crimson and black adorning everything beautifully. He is on the balcony, half turned to me with his nonchalant smile gracing his features well. I walk slowly to him and stand on his right at the edge of the balcony. The view is beautiful. Shades of scarlet and coral paint the sky. The beauty of the scene has me wonder stricken. I didn't notice Sakyo move closer to me.

"Alexandra, why have you come to my room so late? Aren't you tired from today's training?" he asked.

I look to him and bluntly say, "Why are you being so nice to me? Kindness isn't something I am familiar with and I am curious. Why me?" My eyes are soft.

Sakyo just smiles and says, "This is why." Confusion splatters across my face but are then replaced by shock as he leans down and places his lips on mine, gently at first and then more passionate as the kiss goes on. One moment I am lost, and then the next I am melting as I taste him. _Alex! What are you doing?! GET OUT OF HERE. _I break the kiss and look down. His fingers graze my jawbone and I look at him, eyes wide. I back away and sprint down the hallway, back to my quarters. _What in the name of the light is going on…? _I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Finally, I shake my head and roll over before I am lulled into a deep slumber with a certain ravenette appearing in my dreams.

* * *

_**What did you all think? Please leave a review! They help me with my writing process! It is much appreciated! :D Will Sakyo pursue our lovely Alexandra? Will she ever get to fight the Younger Toguro? Stay tuned and find out next time! :D ~Alex :3**_


	4. Author's Note 1

Hello my lovely readers! :D I wanted to leave an author's note to all of you to say I am so sorry for not posting sooner! I have been overwhelmed with English projects in my classes that I haven't had much time to work on this story. I also want to ask for your valuable opinion. I am going to introduce another OC as an ally for Alexandra and I wanted your help for naming him/her. So the names are...

**Boy:**

Silas, Athan, Damon, or Stefan

**Girl:**

Amara, Clara, Rose, or Rebekah.

Please please please leave a review on who you want to have in the upcoming chapters to help our lovely protagonist out! Your opinions are EXTREMELY appreciated! :D xoxo ~Alex


End file.
